Chasing Tides
by Nispedana 2
Summary: [Post-Book 2] Korra was changing, and so was the world. And she thought, perhaps, that it was finally time to see it and watch it grow. IrohxKorraxMako.


I can't believe I'm writing another story—but I can't help it! The IrohxKorra feels must be satisfied! Anyway, **thanks for clicking the link**! I hope you enjoy, and please _don't hesitate to review. _

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own KoR. But nope.

* * *

…

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Subtlety **

SOUTHERN WATER TRIBE

A smooth chocolate-colored body stirred as the warm ray of the sun reached her skin, alerting her of the new day to come. She lazily opened her eyes and sat up. She was not a morning person but this was a big day.

Only yesterday did the Harmonic Convergence—something that happened only once every 10 thousand years—signal a new age. Only a day since she led her uncle to his demise, only yesterday when she made a world-changing (for better or for worse) decision, and only yesterday did she lose her connection with her past life. And there was also, as insignificant it might be, her final break-up with Mako.

Frankly, the thoughts were too much that she found herself sitting on the bed again, drained.

She took a deep breath and took in her room, to have an increased understanding that she was back home. She found herself smiling immediately at how the items remained untouched. It was like she never left.

She stood up again and closed her eyes for a bit, to gain more composure. They used the portals to get there from the North pole the previous night—and thus the portals, and the spirits, would be things that would closer their bonds to their sister tribe. And that was only the beginning of what would change after her decision.

So many other things would change, and people would feel differently of her decisions. She wondered what Aang would do, and then there was an even newer feeling of dread crept to her being: She wouldn't have her previous lives to run to anymore.

She shook her head. There was no time being pessimistic. Aang also refused Rokku's, and the other's, advices a few times—believing it was time for change, and it brought peace and prosperity to the world. She was not going to be different, the previous avatars were still inside her.

They were now voiceless, she thought, but they would still be her guardians.

Besides, they weren't the only ones she could depend on, she mused as she went out of her room. She had masters, he had friends, and she had a family—from _both_ sides of the world. She was not alone.

"Good morning, Avatar Korra." The warm voice of her mother greeted her as she entered the common area, saying her title with a mix of playfulness and pride.

"Mornin' mother." She said, and looked at her father, who was watching her mother cook. "Mornin' new chief-of-the-South-Pole." And grinned. "How's the speech going?"

"Fine." He smiled, and patted her back. "What about yours? _Avatar Korra?_"

She raised her shoulders. "Meh."

"Oh, Korra. I took the liberty of inviting your friends to eat with us for breakfast." She said. "I mean, specifically, Team Avatar."

"…ah."

Korra said silent after that and sat on the dining table. She wondered if she'd be able to look at _him_ in the eyes, speak with him coherently, or to keep her heartbeat at bay when she held a conversation with he. They were friends, and they would be good ones—their bond had become too strong to be broken by a lovers' break-up—but it had only been a night since then and her heart wasn't quite ready to pretend her feelings weren't there.

It was then that someone knocked the door, and her parents asked her to open it. She gulped, nodded, and went to the door.

However, on her way there, she caught a glimpse of a familiar picture frame by accident. It was erected on a table a little too near the doorway. It was one among the many more hidden in the albums her mother had a knack for collecting. This one, though, was special, and hence its frame.

It was the first birthday she spent with the Fire Prince.

_Knock Knock_

"I'm coming!" She yelled, flinching at the sudden escape from reverie, and her hands moved on its own to take the photo down.

As expected, it was Asami, Bolin, Mako, and even Pabu, waiting patiently outside the door, looking part nervous, and part cheerful. "Welcome to my house."

"Thanks for having us." Asami smiled merrily and kissed her in the cheek. Korra blinked a little. They were close, but it seemed the heiress was in an especially good mood that day. Her eyes met with Mako's, and for a moment time paused. A silent conversation ensued between them. _Did you say anything to her?_

_Not much, _he shrugged, but internally Korra was just glad they could talk casually.

"Take care of her." She whispered, and Mako looked away, before nodding, and silently went to follow the others to the dining area.

Korra watched Mako, and then Asami and Bolin, as they entered deeper into their hut. Her eyes wandered at the back of the frame she just took down.

She closed her eyes, and let the sound of the laughter from her friends distract her from old memories.

"Hey, Korra! What's taking you so long?!"

She chuckled.

"I'm coming!"

**…**

Korra stood silence, for effect, before saying the final words of her most important speech so far.

"**It is now a beginning of a new age!"**

And her final lines were followed by applause. She and her father stood at the now-independent Southern Water tribe with pride and her eyes moved to the majestic creatures floating so gracefully above them. The audience followed, and a few children squealed in excitement.

But too soon, the moment ended.

"_Fire nation fleet spotted!"_ A shrill yell from above them pierced through the merry atmosphere that defined the air that day. For a moment, everyone was scared. It was her father, the new Chief, who broke the silence. "What could they be doing here?"

"I'll… go check." She said calmly, she looked at her father. He seemed calm enough, as he knew the Fire Nation wouldn't repeat what they did hundreds of years ago—at least not under their friend's rule. The other people, on the other hand, weren't quite as trusting.

"_Should we go through the portal and make a run for it?!"_

"_But it's scary there!" _

"_But at least we'll get to the north pole!" _

"_It's not like they couldn't get into the portal either!" _

"They're not hostiles, though, so stay calm." Tenzin, Kya, and Bumi looked at her and nodded. "We'll go with you." They said, and followed her lead.

They watched the front of the boat slowly opening to serve as a bridge. Korra and the others waited patiently, most of which had stomachs in their necks. However, as the soldiers—now clad with more modern armors, somewhat similar to that of the United Forces, but a lot more metallic—marched down, walking like soldiers, but not quite hostile, most people found themselves lowering their guards.

And a second later, they heard merry yells—taking their anxiety down completely.

"Isn't it Uncle Tom-tom!" Bumi yelled shamelessly, running to a man looking as old as Katara for a friendly hug. Kya's face beamed at what Bumi said, "Oh my~ You're right!", and followed his tracks.

"Who?" She asked to no one in particular, but Tenzin answered anyway.

"He's the former Firelord Zuko's brother-in-law."

Korra blinked, surprised. "Oh."

Tenzin smiled warmly and touched Korra's shoulders.

"He's a friend of ours." He said. "Let's go and meet him." Korra smiled, she saw this man as a friend already.

"Yes."

**….**

"We were sent here to aid the avatar, but just received word it is no longer needed—thankfully." The man said, grinning. His hairstyle vaguely reminded her of the older Iroh, when she met him in the Spirit world. She flinched a little when their eyes met, however, for as light-hearted as he seemed, he was a man of great authority. "We are only here to resupply."

Bumi still had his arms around the old man's shoulder, telling them positions, understandably, didn't matter in this group. When the spectators found out who the man was, they were looking at them with even more awe-struck faces, which was something as seeing Avatar Aang's children in one places was already quite a murmur-enticing sight.

"The Admiral himself coming to our rescue, eh?" Bumi smiled proudly, and the old man laughed loudly, before stopping abruptly and looking at Korra. There was something very…appraising with his look and Korra was not sure what to make of it.

In any case, Korra was quick to gather her self and walked closer to the man, trying to adopt a authoritative stance she was still trying to understand. "It's an honor." She said sincerely. "Thank you for coming to our aid."

"No need to be so formal, young avatar."

She nodded slowly and he grinned. "Well, this is_ nothing_ compared to being the United Forces General _and_ the crown Prince." He said, and Korra noted the slight narrow of his eyes. It was as if he was _teasing_ her. And when he leaned down a little and lowered his voice, and adopted a sliding tone-of-voice, she was pretty sure that he, the Admiral of the Fire Nation, was, indeed, _teasing_ her.

"He told me he would've led this army himself, if it weren't for the dire situation in Republic City."

Korra stared at him, and smiled. "I know he would have." She said, recalling how the President just barged in on them, making the safety of the city the obvious priority. She knew he would've found someone competent to take his post, and lead the army as the Prince, but he didn't—because he was smart that way.

"Oh?" that was Tenzin looking at her and Tom-tom alternatively. "I'm lead to think you and the United Nations General are quite close."

The old man looked at the younger man and made a manly, yet mocking, gasp. "You didn't know?"

It was then that her peripheral view caught team avatar, who were probably following them. "Oookay, then!" Korra intervened and patted Tenzin and Tom-tom's backs. "I'm sure master Katara would love to see you again!" She said. "She told me all about how you guys met in Omashu."

"_Awww"_

"Now he's going to tell the story again!" Bumi frowned at her. "And he didn't even remember what happened—he was, like, 3 years old!"

"Two, actually." The old man laughed and was then walking very casually. "Ah~ I remember I used to like animals…"

The three slumped down, hearing the story a hundred times already, and soon their voices faded away as Korra's mind moved to her friends.

Bolin's eyes never left the Admiral. "Cool." He said. "I've read _books_ about that guy!"

"You read?"

"How rude."

"I was just kidding ,bro."

Bolin pouted while Korra and Asami laughed, before proceeding to follow the older people.

As they walked, Korra stared at the older people in front of her, and realized how… _open _they were with their relationships—and this was still enticing quite a few admiring stares—at least compared to her and Iroh.

Iroh and she pretended not to know each other well, interacted according to their duties, as they have been instructed to years ago as, admittedly, they had grown too used to showing public displays of affection. As the Avatar and the Prince they ought to act more with dignity and authority.

And he did not fail with that, especially after their years of separation—to the point that she almost thought he'd forgotten all about her. She honestly thought he'd come back here, in the South pole, while she was still training.

But instead, they found each other again under the sea, and with their lives—and the whole world—In danger.

Internally, Korra smiled, and unconsciously recalled memories after that.

Looking back, she mused grimly, it was a fitting reunion—for the Avatar and the Crowned Prince.

…_Because it seemed that's all that they would ever be._

.

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**Coming Soon:  
**_**CHAPTER 2: The Avatar and the Prince**

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Thank you for reading!  
**

**Hope you like it, and whatever you thought  
do let me know of them. :D **


End file.
